the artic fox
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto uzumaki a illegitimate child of jacque schnee and a lowly fox faunus. his mother hunted because of his birth died and naruto was found and raised by a a unexpected man. watch as naruto overcome his past and walk to a brighter future.
1. ansummery

hey yall pyro here yeah im alive ive been trying to achive my dream but found some bumps on the way so im turning back to fanfic im sadly using the app so im getting used to things again please keep flames to a minimum im busy doing the first chap of this story along with updating my others. anyway

naruto uzumaki / schnee

parents: whitley schnee and kushina uzumaki (rape)

basically naruto grew up with no one. his father hates him because he is a faunus. his mother hunted down and killed after word spread of naruto raised by qrow and set to attend beacon

semblence: fire and ice

appearance : similar to the original naruto but his hair turns white and eyes red using his ice.

weapons: not decided

pairing: not decided so leave comments on who you like and ill tally up the score


	2. kitsune trailer

hey guys thanks for the ideas on weapon and thanks to a certain review i caught myself before i looked stupid on the first thing i post up. the name of weisss father that i thought was whitley is actually jacque so i appreciated the review catching it. heres the prologue . tell me if you like it or find any flaws i will go back and correct it as soon as i can

"talking"

'thinking'

chapter 1: kitsune trailer

a woman ran as fast as she could. her chest swelled with anxiety as she heard many footsteps behind her. her eyes showed fear as the cold wind bit at her face. she looked back her violet eyes scanning for the sources of the foot steps,

she saw them the atlesian military tracking her down. not very hard to do when a baby was crying in her arms. she hid under a tree. its trunk raised enough to fit them and she was trying to calm the infant.

"shhh ...naruto it will be alright i promise. mommy will protect you." she cooed silently as the baby stopped and stared in confusion. the infant grabbed her long flowing red hair and snuggled into it. she smiled sadly. but was jerked from her hiding spot as many soldiers surrounded her naruto laid forgotten as she screamed trying to fight back. one soldier grabbed his sword like a giant claymore. in a swift yet heavy pull he swung it severing her body in half blood as red as her hair tainted the snow. still in shock all she cared about was getting her child safe using her strength she crawled to the crying infant. her eyes watering.

"n-naruto...shh...mommy is coming." she whimpered as she crawled leaving her lower body behind. all that matter was her child. he needed her. she needed him. the soldiers watched as she did so.

"let's leave them those beasts are grimm food now." the man said with a laugh as he turned to walk away. the women made it to the baby but thats all she did. the died the moment she held it close to her. suddenly a gun shot rang as four men fell. they turned to see a man with graying hair. she took a swig of the flask the man held. he lower what look like a shot gun. finishing his drink he leveled a glare with his dark eyes.

"and what the hell do you all think your doing? killing a innocent women leaving a child to freeze to death or...worse? i know jimmy didnt put you all up to this so you are answering to either the bullshit counsel or a very rich ass hat. so which is it?" the man asked daring them to lie. the man scoffed.

" why should i answer you? your clearly out numbered and ...drunk." the man said and the drunken man blinked looking around. seemingly acting and looked to his flask shaking it to measure the contents.

"seems so...but dont let this lady killer fool you. i happen to be a good fighter. speaking of ladies do you have a wife i can give my condolences to?" the man asked and the soldier growled.

"kill him! i want him dead now!" the soldier shouted as he lost all his composure. the drunken man smirked as they rushed at him and dropped as the snow was stained more. the soldier was gawking in fear as all him men were killed and he didnt see it happen.

" now then...how bout you just close your eyes as i sever your head...because of you...this child doenst have a mother. i doubt i could find the father which leaves me with him." he said in passive anger. his weapon now a sword started folding in on itself in a arc. the handle lengthened and the man realized what it was. a scythe in the drunks hand. by then it was too late blood erupted into the snow covering him and the child. the man sighed as he picked the child up and checked him over incase hee was man sighed.

"now what am i gonna do with you? orphanage is out tai has too much on his hands with raven being pregnant and glynda would make you boring if not outright turning you away...i guess i could use you to pick up girls not that i need help in that field and in turn i teach you to be as awesome as i am." he said as the baby tilted its head causing the blanket to fall showing the child had snow white hair and two fox like ears. a tail dangling down all white. the man had a raised eyebrow.

well thats interesting a schnee faunus no wonder they hunted her down i know that white hair like my hand. he thought and sighed. he was still to sober for this shit. he picked the blanket up and wrapped the infant up to keep it warm but it sneezed cutely. relenting he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy. he turned and was walking away but spotted the woman and mumbled a prayer taking her necklace with a locket off her and looked at it. engraved was naruto uzumaki and the other side said kushina uzumaki. he nodded to himself putting it in his pocket for safe keeping. he headed out to the infants new home.


	3. Chapter 1

an: so here my chapter one of artic fox. also thank you for your many useful ideas. i got a weapon planned out and i hope you like. as for pairings for those who suggested i will take a little longer deciding and probly prolong any romantic relationships but imply feelings in next chap ill post current results of suggestions on the pairing also if you suggest more than one girl ill put one under both same with harem suggestions but harem will also have a count of its own.

disclaimer: i do not own none of the rwby or naruto cast only my story.

chapter 2

"get up! get up! get up! its time to go to school!" a excited voice shouted and a boy groaned. his eyes opened to show ice blue eyes that met silver. he frowned as a girl jumped on him.

"ruby it's too early idiot...besides what did our dads say about bouncing on me?" the boy asked as he stared at ruby. she was a beautiful young girl dark hair tipped red. she wore a gothic type outfit on her small body. her wide silver eyes were Dazzling. ruby froze for a moment and pouted.

"dad said not to...but uncle qrow said maybe when im older which i still dont get. why cant i wake you up like this?" she said and the boy face palmed. he sat up abruptly causing her to fall in the floor with a groan.

"just go so i can get a shower." he said in exasperation as she pouted looking like a kicked puppy. he gathered his clothes up and grabbed a towel. he started walking to the bathroom to get his shower in. ruby just sighed going down stairs and saw her uncle sitting down at the kitchen table with a smirk.

"ah kids they grow up too fast. i remember it like yesterday i brought that punk home. now he's winning girls hearts left and right and pissing off their fathers." qrow said with a chuckle as ruby blushed.

"its not like that! we're cousins! that's disgusting!" she shouted and he just laughed harder as the girl ranted. naruto walked into the kitchen after taking his shower his spiky blond hair glistened from the water. he had on a outfit consisting of a burnt orange muscle shirt and black cargo pant. a black tie and over shirt also. his blonde tail swayed lazily behind him as he got a piece of toast. he bit into it showing his elongated canines. ruby would be hard pressed to call him ugly. she would admit he was handsome even if it was her dad asking. she saw his blue eyes drift to her.

"is something the matter? you've been staring at me for a few minutes." he asked confused and she blushed in embarrassment. she started waving her hands defensively in a frantic.

"u-um no,no,no. i-i was ...i was making sure you were dressed properly!" she shouted coming up with a excuse. he blinked but chuckled.

" i assure you I'm fully dressed. even have my boxers on." he said with a laugh. she blushed but nodded.

'i really didn't need to know that...' she thought to herself and he grabbed a giant sword up hooking its belt across his chest and put on a black gauntlet with a orange ornament embedded at his hand.

"so...rubes. how do i look? i think i look badass." naruto asked and she nodded. he had plenty of faunus and human admirers. he was signil's heartthrob he was more popular than her and he didn't even try.

"you look good. now should we go? we'll be late for school." she asked hurriedly and he hummed in agreement. qrow chuckled as he stood up.

"well kids I'm off on a mission i wont be back for half a year at least. brat if you do something make sure to use a condom. my hair might be graying but i aint old enough to be a grandpa. so have fun." he said and ruby blushed as naruto groaned.

"ill keep that in mind ya old perv. you should take you own advice also." he said annoyed causing qrow to bust out laughing.

"will do kid, will do." he said walking out the kitchen. naruto grabbed a shoulder bag and hooked it over his doing her best impersonation of a tomato. naruto started leaving as ruby noticed and sped off.

"wait for me!" she cried out following him.

(signal academy)

ruby huffed as she glared at sat at his section she was beside him.

"how could you leave me! I'm your cousin!" she shouted and he chuckled. grabbing his books and organized his learning space.

"you were being slow. you said it yourself lil rosey we were gonna be late for class and your dad is very strict. he already thinks we're doing the (no-no). he would hunt us down and castrate me." he said and she blushed in embarrassment.

"okay...i'll admit...my curiosity has landed us in a bad reputation among our family. how was i suppose to know i wasnt suppose to grab that? i mean we were young." she said and he deadpanned the rose child.

"you could've asked a adult or yang." he answered and she blinked in surprise...that did make sense now that she thought about it. but she would never admit defeat.

"uncle qrow said i should do it with you when i grown up." she countered with out thinking. the room froze in shock as the girls blushed as the boys gawked. even her father taiyang was stunned in silence naruto just opted to bang his head on the table. ruby noticed everyone's attention on them and gave a bewildered look as she processed what she said aloud.

'uncle qrow said i should ...do it with you when i grow up...oh oum dads gonna kill all three of us!' she thought in horror.

" ruby rose naruto uzumaki outside now!" the blond teacher shouted and naruto flinched at the venom in his own name. he nodded silently as he stood up and walked outside the classroom. ruby shivered as she followed him. they stood outside facing taiyang who glared at naruto.

"ruby mind explaining what you said?" he asked and she shifted nervously.

"it's not how it sounded dad." she said and he frowned. he turned his attention to her.

"ruby are you still a virgin?" he asked deadly serious as both teens went wide-eyed.

"of course i am! what kind of question is that? naruto never touched me like that!" she shouted at her father. he stared at both of them.

" fine...ill accept that answer but as your father i need to know these things. i dont care if your embarrassed over these things but what if you get pregnant? your dream of being a huntress would be ruined. thats why...its time to start the pill." he said with a shiver. her eyes widened.

"t-the pill? what pill! tell me what the heck is the pill!" she asked freaking out as naruto face palmed.

"he means birth control pills. they allow females to have sex with lower chances of pregnancies. he's afraid that we're having sex and you'll get pregnant. uncle tai i promise if we ever do have sex we'll tell you but truly i don't see ruby in that kind of way not saying its impossible." he said and tai frowned.

"i appreciate your honesty but like any boy around my daughter. your my enemy. you hurt her...ill skin you alive put you in a vat of salt got?" he asked and naruto nodded. he heard it a thousand times before.

" with that said promise me if you two do...that you'll be responsible for your actions as i hope she will also...what im trying to say...i'll give you my blessing if you decided to be with her. you two have been joined at the hip since you were little kids. so much so you stayed a grade behind for her so she wouldn't be lonely. your a good kid though you had questionable moments in the past. so...you two may leave for today, your both know whats being taught today." he said and ruby stood there shocked as was naruto.

"d-dad what are you talking about?!" she asked surprised as her father smiled sadly.

" just go you two. ruby we'll talk tonight. have a good time." he said and ruby nodded still surprised. naruto grabbed ruby's hand and nodded to the man. he dragged ruby away. tai sighed as he opened the door to his classroom.

'summer give me strength.' he thought to himself.

(vale market district)

naruto walked around following ruby who was silent. his hands behind his neck in a relaxed pose. he looked around and sighed.

"what ya thinking about rubes? your usually not so quiet." he asked the silent girl who looked at him. her eyes showing concern.

"do you think something is wrong with my dad? this isn't like him..." she asked worried and naruto smiled softly. he stopped her and hugged her.

"I'm sure he's fine. ruby your growing up quick even in my eyes. yangs going to beacon tomorrow. he probably feeling lonely and recognizes your growing up fast. he's probably worried he'll be alone. you'll go to beacon after this school. meet a guy you like get married and have kids. he's afraid you'll forget him. so when you get home...talk to him." naruto said and she nodded. he chuckled as he patted her head.

"come on rubes lets go to that dust shop I'm kinda low and so is your ammo supply." he said and she nodded. both walked into the dust till dawn shop. he went to the counter as she went to the magazines. he looked at the selection.

" yo i need one uncut crystal of each and ten boxes of 50. caliber sniper rifle bullets hollow points. that's all. can i get a estament on all of that?" he asked and the man nodded but the door opened showing a flamboyant ginger man with a cane and a bunch of thugs. naruto narrowed his eyes.

"okay boys take it all." the man said as he sent the men to corner them with guns. he frowned as his hand twitched. a blur passed and crashed through the window. naruto smirked as his hands lit up in white flames. he punched the thug and turned on his heel with a upward palm thrust to the thugs chin launching him up. naruto dashed forward hitting the thug holding the owner hostage with his flaming fist sending him through the wall. with them gone he nodded to the man. naruto saw ruby rush off to the roof top. he ran after them and saw a blonde women guarding ruby from a huge explosion. he saw the bull head and smirked. he jumped in as the women traded blows with the mysterious figure on the bull head. he focus as they notice snow falling. his hair turned white and his eyes bled from blue to crimson. suddenly a blizzard came down harshly as the bull head started freezing. the blond women looked back in surprise as the bullhead started descending from the sky.

"get them! hurry up i cant keep this going." he strained out and the women nodded seeing the boy was stressing a powerful ability. she gave chase to the descending bullhead as naruto collapsed. he was panting as his feature returned to normal. ruby smiled as she approached.

"good going naruto! with that she can catch the bad guys!" she cheered but noticed some blood running from his nose.

"are you okay your bleeding? did you get hurt?" she asked worried but he shook his head.

"im fine just some punk got a lucky shot." he said hiding his exhaustion and she remained oblivious to it. he stood up and frowned seeing cops.

"faunus put your hands in the air and step away from the girl!" the leader ordered and ruby was wide eyed.

"w-wait he's my cousin! he didn't do anything!" she shouted but saw naruto raised his hands and backed. they quickly tackled him. cuffing and beating him much to ruby's horror. he was then taken away. ruby had tears in her eyes at his treatment.


	4. Chapter 2

**sorry about my absencense ive been moving and adjusting also been tinkering with ideas and trying to get some stuff done but here is my new chap and i hope you dont hate it. as for pairing ive tried so many ways and many people but the best is ruby by far also i have a surprise involving her. now the disclaimer**

 **i do not own naruto or rwby both are owned respectively by kishimoto and monty oum may his soul rest in peace**

 **pyro out**

 **chapter 1**

naruto grunted as he was thrown in a chair roughly. he glared at the officer who did it. a cough broke his attention from him. his eyes turrned to a man with silver hair. he wore sunglasses over his his eyes but dipped past them showing his brown eye staring at him in a intrigued look. the man sipped his mug as a cane rested against the table.

"naruto uzumaki, you were charged with robbery, assault on authorities, ressisting arrest. attempt rape and so forth. quite a hole you dug ." the man said and naruto snorted.

"yeah well, abuse of power, excessive force, fraud, pergery and racism. do any of those ring a bell? as for ressisting arrest..." he said trailing off as a ice spike shot out from the table towards the man stopping at the mans throat. the man stayed unfazed as the spike drew a droplet of blood. then he chuckled.

" i see your point but what of the rape charge? surely you want that one dismissed?" he inquired as he wiped the blood off with a hankerchief.

"i never touched ruby like that. she's my cousin. i would rather die than hurt her." naruto rebutted with a calm tone but a growl was rising. the man stared at him and nodded. he threw the file to the waste bin in the corner.

"very well, seems all these charges are false. besides we have a witness and the girls own protest. i'll clear the charges myself. but where did you learn to fight like this?" he asked as a screen appeared showing naruto fighting the thugs in the 'dust till dawn' shop, naruto raised a eye brow.

"oh that? a perverted qrow taught me. or rather my father did. you might know him. has a scythe." naruto said nonchalantly and the man nodded.

"do you know who i am?" the man asked as naruto saw a women enter with some cookies. he raised a eyebrow seeing her. she had blonde hair and emerald green eyes behind her glasses. she smiled to him and he blushed looking away. but decided to answer the question.

" no not really. you seem familliar though like i met you before." he said honestly and he nodded.

" well yes you met both of us before since your father works for us. we had the privillage to baby sit you. your uncle had his hands full with his daughters and glynda here offered to watch over you. i am proffesor ozpin, the head master of beacon academy. glynda goodwitch is my assistant. would you like to attend at my school? you showed more skill than most in my school." the now named ozpin offered. naruto's eyes widened but his ears drooped.

" thank you...but ...i can't accept. i won't leave ruby behind." he saided sadly and ozpin hummed in thought.

"then its a good thing i offered the same as i did for you. she accepted very quickly." he said with amusement and naruto became speechless. ruby was enrolled into beacon? was he passing invites to everyone or just them? he sighed in defeat he could call the headmaster out and possibly ruin ruby's chances but decided to silence him self.

"then i accept. anywhere ruby goes i go. i promised her mother i would protect ruby." he said sternly as the two smiled.

" ive been waiting thirteen years to say this...welcome to beacon naruto." ozpin said as glynda nodded happily.

{time skip}

naruto and ruby sat in her house as her father and sister yang xio long sat in front of them. ruby was beaming happily as tai was sulking.

" my baby girls are growing up too fast! it was only earlier today i gave ruby permission to have sex! summer please help me!" tai cried out and naruto sighed as yang blinked.

" wait! hold on! you gave ruby who is two years younger than me permission to have sex? why havent i recieved that yet?" she asked kinda upset and tai gave her a look.

"because i know who ruby would sleep with. you run the roads and go bar hopping with criminals abound! how can i trust you knowing this? you could get aids or pregnant while ruby is safe with naruto!" the father said assertively and yang glanced at naruto.

"so...if i do it with naruto im cool then?" she asked and tai gave her a deadpanned stare. he sighed in defeat as ruby stared in shock. naruto was trying to hide behind a cusion.

"i guess i cant give just her permission and i guess i had a similar past like this...fine...only if naruto accepts responsibility if it occurs. again naruto take care of them." tai said and naruto sighed in embarrassment.

" why am i getting this treatment? im their cousin! it's wrong okay? i mean i know we arent related but still..." he trialed off and they looked at him. tai sighed.

" girls goe pack your things. naruto stay there." he ordered and they stood up looking at naruto who looked down. they wemt up stairs. naruto sat there as tai was trying to find what to say. he growled as he ruffled his own hair in frustration.

" screw it! naruto what do you feel for them? do you love them? romantically i mean." he asked and naruto frowned.

" uncle tai...this could put both of your daughters in a bad position. faunus/human relationships are frowned upon they would torment them ridicule them...possibly hurt them. im not truely interested in a relationship right now. i love them but how much i don't know. uncle tai im going home to pack. i have to get ready." he said standing up and went to leave but tai grabbed his shoulder. naruto turned to see the fathers saddened look.

" i won't press but...protecting someone is better at thier side than from the shadows...remember that naruto." he said and naruto shrugged the mans hand off. he left as tai turned around and saw ruby there. she looked down and walked away.

(bullhead)

naruto sighed as he sat in a corner. yang and ruby were talking a little farther away. he just grabbed his book and began reading. he wrote the book but he loved it. he wrote it about a huntress who loved her family so much. he made it for ruby. when she was ready to know all he knew about her mother. from her semblence to weapons even her features he recorded it all. sure she knew about her mother but not everything. pictures and small stories can only go so far. he would admit to himself that he loved summer more than just a mother figure or aunt. he was very much 'in love' with her. he would keep that to himself till the day he died. he hated it. being in love with a woman who was married, to a woman born too soon for him...a woman who is...missing. he will find her one day. thats his reason for becoming a hunter. he would bring her back and...

his thoughts were cut off as he spotted white hair...a schnee. it's too soon to announce his prescence to them. surely jacque would hunt him down and kill him. he was a mistake on the schnee name that they would never allow to exist even secretly.

"you know glaring at the heiress of the schnee company will not help you." a voice said and he looked at the person who spoke up. his eyes widened as he saw arguably one of the prettiest females he ever laid eyes on.

her amber eyes looked boardly at him over her book. her black hair contrasted to her peach colored skin perfectly. he roamed his eyes over her petite yet mature body.

"b-beautiful..." he said mesmerized and her bow twitched at his statement.

"um...thanks i guess. arent you a little young to be here?" she asked and he nodded.

"yeah...but i was suppose to be here last year but turned it down so i could be with my cousin. its a long story b-but maybe if you have time...w-we could y-you know talk more." he said and she sighed.

"not intrested...maybe the next girl will take you up on it. nice try though." she said and stood up leaving the shot down teen. he sighed to himself as he opened his book back up.

'great naruto you got shot down like i was in her league anyways.' he thought depressed and began reading his book. he was two sentences in but closed it.

'damn it! i cant get her off my mind! im in love with summer! not some girl who just rejected me!' he raged in his head. he growled and saw they were there anyways. he walked off to find ruby and yang. a explosion rang out and naruto stopped in his track. he then bolted to the cause and saw weiss standing over ruby. he glared as his eyes burned crimson. he snarled as he froze everything he touched a blizzard began forming over them. ruby and weiss began to look around. he stepped between them as ruby saw his appearence.

"ruby...did she hurt you?" he snarled as weiss glared at him. she went to reach for her rapier but ice froze her feet to the ground.

"what is the meaning of this!? release me you filthy!... " weiss started but naruto cut her off.

" shut your filthy mouth schnee! your all the same as that bastard father of your! you all dont care who you hurt! now ruby! did she hurt you?" he asked sternly as ruby was shaking in fear seeing this side for the first time.

"n-no it was an accident. please stop this." she pleaded in fear and naruto froze. fear...but he was protecting her. the blizzard was stopped abruptly as he backed away. he went to say something. anything but the word were not there. the snow and ice melted as ruby stared in fear of him. she quickly went to weiss to help her and kept her eyes on him. weiss was finally freed and draged away hurriedly and naruto looked down at his hands. he finally slipped. he lost the one he swore to protect. he turned to see the girl before staring at him also wide eyed. he finally gave up and ran. he ran as fast as he could tears leaked from his eyes. he finally stopped at a tree. he was fully crying. she saw him like that...she feared him now. how could he even tell her that the girls father killed his mother because he raped and impregnated her.

"im sorry summer..." he choked out and sat down under the tree. he heard a foot step and looked to see glynda. the woman looked worried but more importantly...dissapointed.

"ms. goodwitch..." he said and she smiled as she sat beside him.

" ms. belladonna told me what happened." she said and naruto was confused. did he know a belladonna?

" she said you never got her name blake belladonna is the girl who rejected you. but to the point...naruto we all have anger...i do ozpin does but you need to controll it better. qrow named me your god mother. a long time ago so please trust me and tell me whats wrong." she said softly and he curled up.

" i know about my family...jacque schnee and my mother. i was looking for ruby...the girl i swore to protect forever...i heard a explosion and saw weiss my half sister...a schnee over ruby. i lost it. the daughter of that man...my mind jumped on its own and then you know the rest...ruby looked at me in fear...the daughter of the woman i love more than anyone...feared me." he said crying and the woman looked stunned.

"you arent protecting her as a friend but...acting like she was your own daughter...naruto this doesnt sound healthy. i heard from qrow you had a obssesion with summer rose but this..." she started but naruto cut her off.

" i know its not healthy! okay! i cant help it! i love her so much! it hurt when she dissapeared! i dont know how to get rid of these feelings! i hate the fact tai is married to her! i hated im too young for her!" he cried out and the woman said nothing. he looked down in sadness.

"you need to move on...like everyone has. ruby, qrow, tai and yang all moved on so why havent you? you were interested in another girl than her which means you can move forward but you dont want to...do you?" she asked and he said nothing this what confirmed her suspicions.

"there are plenty of beautiful girls your age around. youll meet that person one day but you cant hold on to a love not meant to be. this is my only advice i know. now lets go to the auditorium. you missed the speech and all so get situated...and naruto...you are a amazing boy to hold those feeling so strongly for her...but you must find someone you could love the same way you love her." she said and he broke down crying. she hugged him tightly as he cried his heart out.

(gymnasium: night time)

narutos eyes were red and puffy as he walked in. he walked to a window and laid near it. he closed his eyes and was going to go to sleep but felt a hand on his side as he was lightly shook.

"n-naruto look im sorry...i mustve hurt your feeling but i was shocked. i mean i never saw you that angry. i...also over heard you and ...did you really love my mom?" she asked and he tensed up. he couldnt hide no more she heard it all...he grabbed his book. and ran a hand over the leather. he nodded.

"yes...as weird as it is...i loved summer truely...i loved her so much. i hated your dad for being with her. you may not remember but when you was little...i had accidently hurt you with my semblence ...your dad was furious and slapped me really hard. i dont blame him one bit but your mom...she punched him right in the jaw and ran to my side. i was crying alot. she asked if i meant to do it...after explaining that i didnt know how it happen she told me what it was...she asked me to protect you and never to hurt you again. ruby...this book...its about her...i wrote it after she went missing...you can keep it. is right...im not healthy doing this to myself..." he said trying to gauge her reaction. she was using a good poker face. he couldnt tell how she took it. but then again it was a disgusting thing. to obssess over someones mother.

"im glad." she finally said and he was looking at her with shock.

"im glad so many people loved her so much. i cant remember her very much but i know if you loved her like this she was a amazing person. maybe...maybe one day ill be like her." she said and he smiled softly.

"ruby...you may not be summer rose but your still a beautiful rose. you just havent bloomed yet. maybe one day youll bloom and captivate my attention and everyone elses like she did." he said and she blushed.

"y-yeah...maybe." she whispered to herself as naruto covered up. she looked around and smiled as she got under his covers. she was placed herself in front of him and grabbed his arms as his eyes widened. she circled his arms around her.

"n-night naruto." she said shyly and he blushed.

"good night my little rose." he said and she blushed the brightest red she could. both were quick to go to sleep.


	5. chapter 3

yo pyro here im sorry i havent uploaded in awhile i kinda had some personal issues and went back to school to complete it. please bare with me since lately i havent had much time to write also warning this chapter has a little heat to it so all the kiddies skip the first part ok? ok here ya go

ps some sex jokes

chapter 3

(lime)

ruby moaned a bit as a tounge trailed down her neck. her eyes opened in confusion and saw naruto was sleep talking. she gasped and bit back another moan as she felt his fingers all over her body. she blushed as she felt where exactly they were.

"my...rose..." he mumbled and she gasped and pressed back into him only to feel something prod her rear causing her to tense. she finally managed to free herself of his roaming fingers. her eyes looked to the thing that poked her. she knelt down and poked it.

"mmn...belladonna..." he mumbled and she blinked. whats a belladonna? she finally let curiousity take control pulling his pajama bottoms down as his erection was freed her eyes widened...was they all big like this ? she gently grabbed it and gave it a experimental stroke and he bucked his hips.

"y-yang" he grunted and ruby narrowed her eyes and gave another pump. he bucked again and she smiled deviously. she leaned into his ear and whispered softly.

"you only love roses." she said and he stirred but remained asleep. he grunted as she continued and repeated saying those words. until he mumbled.

"love...roses...summer...ruby..." he mumbled and she smiled she bent down and stared at his manhood. she gave it a experimental lick and he groaned. liking his reaction and feeling courage rise up she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking. she loved his reactions and his moans. smiled and began putting more enthusiasum into it. he finally grunted and she felt his release in her mouth. she pulled away as it dripped down her chin. remembering some books she read she swallow it. she would admit it was a bad taste but it wasnt good either. she pulled his bottoms back up and turned to go get her tooth brush but saw three girls staring with different expression. weiss, a girl named blake and her sister yang.

(lime end)

"w-wow sis...just wow.." yang said astonished her little sister just blew their adopted cousin in a room full of people.

"d-disgusting and with a filthy animal no less." weiss said blushing and the patch girls glared but noticed blake was frozen staring at the sleeping boy. drool dripped off her chin.

"blake? you okay?" yang asked and blake shook the webs from her head.

"y-yeah just he moaned my name is all. im kinda shocked." she lied but the girls stared at her with wide eyes.

" how do you know naruto?" yang asked and blake blinked.

"well we met on the bull head and he tried asking me out but i rejected him. no big deal really." she said and ruby glared. even if the girl saved her the trouble of not being competition she still hurt naruto in some way.

"as should any reasonable girl. faunus are cruel nasty animals! he attacked me yesterday for no reason!" weiss declared only to stop feeling three glares. ruby jumped into the heiresses face.

"he is not a animal and he thought he was protecting me! take it back!" ruby demanded and weiss scoffed.

" why im mearly stating the truth. i have all the reasons to hate him and his kind." weiss said and they glared but saw naruto stirr awake. he opened his eyes and saw the four.

"what going on?" he asked and ruby went to say something. but yang cut in.

"nothing much...so sleep well?" she asked and naruto blinked but nodded.

"yeah...alot better actually. i feel kinda happier i guess. but why are you three here?" he asked and weiss huffed.

" like i have to explain how wrong it is for what you did." she said and he blinked.

"me attacking you? is that what your talking about look im sorry but i thought you hurt ruby and well...that happened. what am i suppose to think? a big explosion and your over top of her like a victor. i kinda jumped the gun and im sorry. but i still dont like your family and nothing in the world will change that. they wronged not just me but all the other faunus." he said and weiss glared as she approached him.

"we done you wrong? what about the white fang? the deaths of humans! do they mean nothing to your kind?" she asked angryly and he growled as he stood up. his hair turning white again showing he was about to lose it.

" the humans? just the human deaths? my mother was hunted down and cut in half like the animal you preach so much about! she hadnt done anything wrong! a simple rape victim who got pregnant and gave birth to me! but she died because of people like you! our lives matter too! i never got to see my mother! because of you racist bastards! what about that? my mother was innocent i was innocent but was punished because we're faunus! is that fair? i was brutally beaten by the police after trying to prevent a crime is that fair and worse of all they tried to say i raped my cousin!" he shouted in her face and she backed away. she saw his white hair. the ice ability was he...no she never consider that as a possibility. she decided to storm off in anger as naruto clenched his fist. ruby shot over and hugged him as the other two seemed more focused on his words.

"naruto you arent alone. im here for you. dont let what she says get to you. come on let get ready for later. i know its early but with this tension i dont think you could sleep." she said and he nodded. she was right he was wide awake and ready to kill a certain schnee. but a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see blake. she had sympathetic look.

"im sorry to hear about your mother. i cant say i can understand what is like.i have both my parents but for what its worth if your willing to talk about it...ill listen to you.."she said and he shook his head.

" i dont accept pity thank you but no thanks." he said and she looked down. she shouldve expected that considering she turned him down and then suddenly wants to talk to him. seeing what the small girl did started blakes animal instincts up. you know wanting a strong male and all and this boy had power in spades. conjuring a blizzard in june was no easy feat and he did it without realizing it. plus seeing the girl suck him off like that was really hot.

"a-alright but if you want to ma-...i mean meet up and talk then ill be here somewhere." she said and he nodded not catching her slip up. he walked off following ruby who seemed insistant to get him away from them. naruto went ro the showers and washed off. grabbing his towel he dried his hair and tail. he began combing the large tail. he winced hitting a small knot. untangling it he began again. he then left to the lockers. he was sure he was the only one besides ruby who was showering. he threw the towel to the side and grabbed his boxers going to slip them on. he heard a gasp and turned to see two girls with blushes.

" oh my oum! its huge!" the orange haired girl said and the red haired girl promptly fainted. he blinked and the orange haired girl was gone. he looked around saw no sign of her and went to finish pulling his boxers up only to see the girl staring at his manhood intently. he yelped and fell backwards as she giggled.

" never seen one so big before. i mean yeah i seen ren's once but it was a little smaller than this and he wouldnt let me get a good look at it. so question how do penises fit into vaginas? i mean we're small down there and these are kinda big. i mean i know about sex but never had it not that i have a boyfriend or anything not because of lack of trying. ren says im pushy and hyper. im not pushy am i? oh i never gave you my name how rude of me! im nora valkyrie ! can i touch it? just once won't hurt will it?" she said and naruto stared at her amazed and embarrassed. amazed at how gorgeous she was also she said all that in one breath. embarrassed that she was between his legs wanting to touch his man hood.

"wow it got bigger! are you sexually aroused? can i help? oh oh my first experience! what should i do? do i do oral or ..." she started but a scythe slammed down between her face and his manhood. naruto paled at how close it was. he saw ruby glaring at the girl. he also noticed she was stark naked.

"what do you think your doing?" ruby asked and the girl smiled unfazed by the tiny terror.

"oral sex!...or was it vaginal? anal? nono it was oral im sure!" she said and ruby blinked.

" is that all ? okay...like hell it is!" she said and used the flat of her scythe to smack her away. he was shocked at rubys behavior. she would never do this...then again she never caught him with a girl between his legs either.

" naruto...did you give her permission to do that?" she asked and naruto shivered. if he said yes shell might kill him but he say no shell kill nora.

"i-i may of done so..." he said and she looked at him. she nodded and walked off.

"owwie that hurt...who was she your girl friend?" she asked and naruto sighed.

"complicated...her uncle adopted me which make us kind of cousins. shes been acting strange lately." he admitted and she nodded.

"wanna continue?" she asked as if his cousin didnt drive her like a golf ball into a set of lockers. he chuckled weakly.

" let start out as friends okay? we'll see how that leads us..." he said nervously and she smiled. she stood up and his eyes couldnt help but watch her breast bounce.

"you got big again!" she said abruptly.

"dammit nora!" he said and she giggled as she danced out. she was a odd ball but she was very cute and energetic. if she put that energy to use in a different way...

"you got really big!" she said and he groaned

(cliff-emerald forrest)

naruto groaned as nora teased him alot from there on. ruby hadnt said a word to him since then and yang just smirked at him. beacon was bad luck for him...maybe he could enroll to shade...yeah faunus friend shade academy. ozpin said the test was simple go get relics from the ruins and come back. the first people to make eye contact will be paired up. nora wants to pair up with ren her friend but said something about being secret teammates whatever that meant but one thing was obvious she wanted to have sex with him...and honestly he wanted to also. sure he could just do it but he wanted something meaningful. not just sex. but damn dat body! he could imagine her naked and he if in mating season would break the poor girl...good thing he won't go into one till six months on his seventeenth birthday...yeah maybe he should tell ozpin about that. he might go on a rampage and one girl turns to eight in that day.

he prepared himself to be launched and was shot high followed by ruby ,blake, nora pyrrah who he learned the name of then ren some idiot named weiss...yang and a kid named jaune. naruto sighed as he landed on a tree branch he raced towards the ruins avoiding all the grimm he could. he wondered who all got paired up.

(blake/yang)

"so your saying..." yang trailed off and blake nodded

"yes...im asking if you would let me court your cousin?" she asked and yang laughed.

"the same one you shot down yesterday? nope not a chance ruby got dibs and trust me she is scary when he is involved. so if you wanna face little grimm ridinghood be my guest but im not going for it till she accept my plan." yang said and blake raised an eyebrow.

" which is?" she asked as they held thier relics and yang smiled.

"sisters always share." she said cryptically and blake coughed on the air she inhaled.

"t-thats...kinda hot actually." she admitted and yang nodded as they waited.

(nora/ren)

" and he was really big! like this big!" nora said and ren groaned.

" so you asked a guy you just met for sex got smacked by a naked girl with a giant scythe and he said lets be friends first. well...thats eventfull. so are you really gonna do it?" he asked and nora nodded.

"yep! i want him as my boy friend hes sexy and has a nice tail!" she admitted and he nodded.

"just hope he can stay as energetic as you. also make sure to use condoms. im not old enough to dealing with hyper fox demons." he said and she nodded with a big smile.

(jaune/pyrrah)

" come on pyrrah. you saw a guy naked its not the end of the world." he said to his scarlet haired friend whose face matched her hair. she looked down in emarrassment as they were trying to find the relic.

"that isnt really the point. it was my first time seeing a boy naked." she said and he sighed but said nothing. he spotted a cave and ran off.

(ruby/weiss)

"im sorry okay now help me!" weiss cried out as they rode a nevermore. ruby glared.

"you insulted the boy i love and even my skills...and you expect me to help you? are you stupid? but fine to help you all you need to do is jump like this!" ruby said and jumped off the giant bird grimm.

(with naruto)

he sighed as he hopped down. he was lost. naruto looked around and tensed as the ground trembled. he frowned knowing what it was and looked down as a king taijitsu shot up through the ground swallowing him in the process. suddenly it turned into ice and exploded reavealing a pissed off naruto. he was covered in slime or saliva. he didnt know what it was but after this test he was going to shower really well.

"i fucking hate snakes." he growled out as began trekking again and after a good twenty minutes he saw yang and blake. they stared at him as he approached them before grabbing a king or the only king piece. he sighed.

"wow what happened to you? you look like hell." yang asked and he grunted.

"it happened again fucking taijitsu..." he muttered and yangs cheeks puffed out before laughing. blake was confused what was happening before a ursa a apearred and fell forward showing nora. naruto looked at her with suprise.

"that was probably the coolest thing i have ever seen." he said and nora smiled. she strutted up to him and lightly poked his nose.

"boop." she said and he blinked but was drawn away from the crazy yet gorgeous girl when a crash was heard. he looked to see ruby groaning while on top off yang. he sighed but didnt move. he then saw a nevermore flying and groaned seeing weiss riding it. scared out of her wits.

"weiss! i told you to jump!" ruby shouted and naruto sighed...what did his aunt use to say? not summer but raven yeah he met the dark vicious sister of qrow...lt see...

'only the strong survives?...no not that one...oh right everyone gets one! damn it all!' he cursed and focused his semblence as a cylinder of ice trapped the giant avian grimm and grew a stair case. blood trailed out his nose and out the corner of his mouth. weiss was surprised seeing it but didnt say anything opting to hurry down the stair case away from the grimm.

"r-ruby as soon as she is away kill it!" he whimpered as pain erupted as he strained. while his semblence is very powerful focusing it this way is like trapping a hurricane in a bottle. this is one reason he didnt use his ice. it was a force of nature not ment to only choose a target it harm anything in its path. no one knew about it but him, qrow and summer. sure they knew he used ice and fire but to what extent or the drawbacks of the power is not widely known. he didnt even know the risks that may come about using it like this.

"roger!" she said and prepared her scythe. she crouched low and as weiss's feet touched the ground ruby ran as fast as she could up the stairs and jumped up. she brought the scythe down beheaded the nevernore. the ice errupted as naruto began coughing. he couldnt control it anymore. snow and rose petals fell as ruby landed on her. everyone was awwed at the ability but heard naruto throwing up. turning they saw blood on the ground with bile nora and ruby were beside him in a blink of an eye.

"are you okay? what am i saying? your throwing up blood you arent okay! whats wrong?" ruby asked worried and naruto grimance but threw up again, his stomach felt like it was on fire. finally after a few minutes he calmed it.

"d-damn it!" he whispered to himself now they knew. only two teens missing from the group but that left six who now knew his secret weakness. his control over his own semblence.

" naruto...whats wrong?" ruby asked sternly promting a answer from him and he went to speak but the missing teens appeared running as a death stalker appeared behind them. naruto wanted to cry, first a king taijitsu, a nevermore now a fucking deathstalker. he couldnt fight that as he is. at most just piss it off and die from his own semblence. his weapon were more melee for smaller grimm only having a one time ace in the hole. he leaned against a pillar as his friends did what they could he couldnt fight till the strain lessend on his body. they managed to cut its tail off and it was stuck on its body like a thorn.

" nora! now!" jaune shouted as nora launched her self up. she hit the tail and killed it. he had to admit she was strong and beautiful...and crazy but he digressed. they ran to him and were asking him a bunch of questions concerned for his health but only replied saying he would explain after they got back. they nodded each retreiving their relic pieces and headed for beacon.

(team assignment)

"blake belladonna, yang xiolong ruby rose and weiss schnee...you four will be team rwby led by ruby rose. jaune arc, pyrrah nikos, lie ren and nora valkyrie ...will team jnpr and will be led by jaune arc...sadly onlt one person remains naruto uzumaki will be reserved as a back up unit till further notice." ozpin said and naruto looked down. ruby looked at him sadly as the others did.

" naruto im so sorry..." ruby said feeling sad he didnt have a team. he just shrugged it off. he turned and walked off the stage as everyone in team rwby and jnpr was worried. even weiss was stunned that the powerful faunus was not given a team. sure he attacked her but also he helped her.

"proffessor goodwitch...can i...can we take him into team rwby?" weiss asked shocking the teammate. glynda shook her head sadly.

"im sorry girls. rules are rules. only four people are allowed on a team. no exceptions even though i want to say yes i can not." she said and they were really dishearted but ruby stepped forward with a determined look.

"then ill give him my spot! i should just wait till i get out of signal anyway. he'll be way better as a leader and hunter than i am right now!" she said and shocking them. even glynda was shocked. ozpin calmly sipped on his mug. he smiled.

" very well...naruto cannot join team jnpr or team rwby but...what about team ruwby?" he said confusing them.

"normally yes rules state four to a team but...we'll make a small exception. also ms. rose be more discreet with your actions now on. we teacher can only over look so much." he said and rubys silver eyes widened as her face turned red. he chuckled but nodded to glynda.

"sorry students ozpin has made a correction team ruby decided to adopted naruto as a permenent team member therefore rwby is now ruwby. still led by ruby rose." the woman announced. there were some claps from mostly faunus student and a few humans also. she dismissed them and ruby took off to find naruto.

(with naruto)

naruto sighed as he sat in the center off the courtyard. he looked at the stars as the night air chilled him. he heard footsteps and saw weiss. she was looking at him with pity. he hated it. his mortal enemy pitied him.

" what do ya need huh princess?" he asked and she flinched. walking carefully and sat beside him.

" me and ruby pleaded your case...ozpin is allowing you on our team...and thank you for helping me in the forest." she said and naruto looked down. he didnt say anything. she took it as a cue to talk more.

"im sorry...about what i called you...and hearing about your mother...its just i grew up hearing about the fang and how all faunus supports them." she said sincerely and he frowned.

" stop right there...that is a stereo type. most faunus do not support what they do...i dont and neither did my mother from her journal she hated the violence and war...she was orphaned because of it...so weiss if we want to be friends or even teammates dont assume a race by what you hear. but thank you..." he said and she nodded.

"your very welcome i pay what i owe. you saved me so i gave you my respect." she said and he groaned.

" you really know how to ruin a moment dont you...but im sorry for my actions...i judged you as you did me." he said and she nodded. it was fair that they both hated the other by just stereo types.

" you love her dont you? ruby i mean." she asked and he looked down.

" ill tell you a secret that she doesnt know about me...or my semblence...i told her some of it but not all...my power is actually killing me. slowly but still it remains. i cant control it at a focal point. its either 0 or 100 no in between. if i do control it...its like putting a storm in a bottle." he said and her eyes widened. she remember him getting ill after the use of it and grimanced.

"then why be a hunter and use it? couldnt you just..." she started but naruto cut her off.

"i promised ruby and her dad i would find her mother. i dont have feeling for ruby perse but rather...i loved her mom. i have a problem i know and ruby knows now but i cant get rid of these feelings until i see her again." he admitted and weiss was shocked. he was in love with rubys mother.

"i-i see...c-could you explain why you loved her?" she asked and he grimanced at her digging in a sore spot of his past.

" like i said a minute ago...my semblence is dangerous a force of nature...when it woke in my bodie...i hurt ruby. not some small cut or someting simple...my fire half of my semblence scared ruby's stomache. her father was furious and struck me...i had hit my head really bad so my memorie is hazy. i remembered ruby crying in pain...her father was then struck like i was by her mother...she grabbed ruby and me...she took us to the doctor on patch. she was really kind and forgave me after i said it was a accident...she made me promise to protect ruby with it. i had fallen hard and ccouldnt refuse. i protected ruby like a father would his daughter...if she needed help on homework i was there. fighting in teams i was her partner and if she would be in danger...you saw it didnt you?" he said and weiss was speechless...to love a person who is missing so much to protect their daughter as if it was his lifes mission was beyond what she had expected.

"she a very lucky person to have your feeling. i hope you find her one day." she said with a smile and naruto nodded. he got up and left weiss who turn and saw a sad ruby behind the fountain.

"you heard it all?" weiss asked not suprised to see ruby. ruby nodded and frowned.

"weiss...there is something you should know...my mother is dead." she said and weiss's eyes widened.


	6. chapter 4

**_i do not own Naruto or rwby_** **chapter 4**

weiss looked at ruby with shock confusion and horror. ruby looked sad and worried.

"but he just..." she started and ruby looked down. her hands folded to comfort them.

" when she died...he snapped. he refused to believe it. my dad practacally shoved him face first in her casket tired of his shouts of 'shes not dead! or 'we have to find her!'. he just kept saying she was missing so we just went with it. i never understood why he was so shaken by her death untill now. weiss...he is very fragile...ill have to ask you to keep silent or...ill silence you myself. i love him and i dont want him to hurt his self. if he wants to chase a ghost until he dies...ill be beside him the whole way." she said and weiss's eyes widened.

"your threatening me? were teammates!" weiss shouted and ruby looked down but nodded.

" it may sound like it but im really begging you. you have to understand that these...feelings he has are not healthy and until he can move past them...ill do all i can to protect what little sanity he has...even if i have kill my own father." she admitted and weiss shivered at the truth in her voice and frowned.

"he has the right to know!" she shouted and ruby nodded,

" yes but then again he does know...he saw her body...he found her dead in her own blood. weiss again please...if you do care for him...keep this from him. just until we find he has retained his sanity again."

ruby pleaded and weiss narrowed her eyes.

" for what? i saw you last night! admit it you trying to keep him at your side. your trying to replace your mother so he would love you instead. you were whispering suggestions in his sleep acting as hypnosis! cleary you arent the sane one!" she accused and ruby looked her in the eyes and for a brief second weiss swore they glowed.

" yes i will admit i love him...maybe even to a extent but i would never stop him from being with a girl he loved. i might hate it but ill bear if it helps him. that is my love for him weiss." she admitted and weiss sighed.

"any girl right? what if i took a intrest and he returned those feeling?" she asked and ruby looked disgusted.

" if he is into incest then by all means...damn it!" she said without realizing and weiss looked confused.

"incest? but we arent..." she started but remembered his word.

"his mother was raped...incest?...you mean hes my brother?!" weiss shouted and ruby groaned.

"y-yeah...your father is his...only schnees have natural white hair...but his semblence changes her hair and eye color invertedly. his ice is white hair red eyes red like fire as his fire changes it to blonde blue eyes like ice blue. but you cant tell him you know or your family. hes suppose to be dead!" she said and weiss was in shock. another little brother...that was a faunus? her father was a rapist? he had naruto's mother brutally killed...it made since. she noticed some similar feature but was blind by the fact he was a faunus.

"he's my brorher?" she asked herself again in shock and ruby nodded.

"yes weiss hes your half brother. naruto uzumaki schnee the last is unofficial but uncle qrow ran tests on his blood. i wasnt suppose to tell anyone especially your family. or naruto may be hunted down like his mother." ruby said and weiss shook her head.

"i would never do that! hes family no matter if hes a faunus or not!" she declared sickened by the notion of hurting her own kin. ruby nodded.

" you may not but your father would to prevent word of him raping a faunus. it could destroy his image. now you see right. all this is burdening him and he is falling a part. please help me protect him." ruby begged and weiss nodded.

"fine but no more threats it makes you seem worse off than he is...i think the term was yandere?" she said unsure and ruby looked sheepish.

"my uncle mentioned that before when i attacked him for hitting naruto during training. he also said im like naruto in my affections something of a mental problem." she admitted and weiss gave her a cautious looks.

"r-right anyways we should go check on him...i never told him our room number or passcode." weiss said alittle unerved at the small girl. they left to find naruto. they searched all over for him and couldnt find him.

they went to check thier room only to find naruto sound asleep in the corner. ruby sighed and weiss decided to speak up to the younger teen.

"i-i want to know...do you plan to...you know...every night?" weiss asked as a blush stretched across her face and ruby groaned.

"not really...honestly that was my first time. i usually play the role of the cute childhood friend who is innocent. why does it bother you?" she asked and weiss nodded embarrassed.

"yes it does, you were performing oral in a public setting even got caught by the headmaster himself." she admonished and ruby sighed. she hated acting naive.

" look im not the only one to worry about now. that orange haired girl...she was planning to do the same while he was awake. i think blake is also a problem and i do know my sister will try sooner or later. one day you may walk in on him being intimate with a girl that isnt me heaven forbid it from happening. but it stands...im not the only girl who likes him nor will i stop him from pursueing a relationship. i wont give up neither." ruby stated and weiss nodded slowly.

"then we'll have to research these girls back grounds for anything that may harm him. past relations, parents and connections. we'll have to plan who or who not to allow near him. as you said hes fragile...we'll do what we can to preserve his current self." she said and ruby nodded with a smile.

"honestly i wasnt going to go that far but i like how you think. taking your role seriously huh?" she said and weiss nodded.

"of course now let get him into a bed. but whose bed is up to debate. as his grown sister i couldnt sleep with him and i know you may have another moment with him. yang no offense seem like she would take advantage of it...blake seems resonable..."weiss started and ruby sighed.

"blakes a no go...she is a faunus who we know nothing about her mating drive. we could wake up and bam nieces and nephews." she said and weiss blinked.

"shes a faunus? how do you know this?" she asked and ruby sighed.

" i kinda peeked at her in the shower. i heard a noise and saw her with cat ear...and a stumpy tail. besides i rather naruto with a human...no racism intended but if he does find a girl thats human his children will be fox faunus but if not it could be anything snake boar or even a chicken faunus." ruby said and weiss nodded. as racist as it sounded at first she was right. fox faunus were a rare breed only few existed even with the random births of faunus couples.

"i see your point...very well naruto may sleep in your bed but no sleep suggestions. it must be fair to the others and himself. got it?" she asked and ruby nodded. they helped him into ruby's bed without waking the heavy sleeper. then went themselves. never seeing the amber eyes watching them.

'to get him i have to reveal all my secrets...damn...but why is the schnee concerned? she hated him...fine then in trade of my past ill ask the same.' she thought and closed her eyes.

(next morning)

naruto woke up with a groan and looked around everyone was still asleep. he got up and stretched then went to the shower. he got his shower in and dress himself. he walked out to see ruby cleaning her cresent rose. he chuckled.

" its all yours little rose. sorry i took so long." he said and she nodded. she grabbed her clothes and went by him but he stopped her.

" how did i exactly get into your bed?" he asked and she froze.

" well me and weiss put you there. you looked cold and uncomfortable. so i asked her to help me get you in." she said and he nodded slowly.

"thanks i guess...well go on take your shower." he said and she nodded. going into the bathroom he sighed as got his brush and began working on his tail. he winced as his fur tugged. he hated grooming but as his perverted dad said a woman loves a nice tail. he looked up and saw weiss staring. she seemed mystified at the lengths he groomed himself. she got up saying nothing. he went back to brushing his tail when a bottle was brought to his face.

" here it will help get knots or clumps out..." she said and he blinked as he took it. he was confused by her actions not that he didnt appreciate it oum knows he hated the knots in his furry tail.

"thank you..." he said unsure and she smiled going towards the bathroom he stopped her startling her.

"ruby is in there. she'll be out in a minute." he said and she nodded kinda embarrased for not checking before hand.

" that would of been embarrassing." she admited and he nodded as he stood up. his tail swayed. he noticed she was staring at it. he moved it in front of her with a sigh.

"do you wanna touch it? just be gentle...its the most sensitive part of my body." he said and weiss looked unsure but gently touched the furry appendage stroking it like one would pet a animal. she saw he shivered and tried to be gentler with her touch.

"its very soft...do you use a lot of conditioner? but its also very course like a brush...the scent...lavender?" she asked and he chuckle embarrassed as he took it back.

"yeah lavender conditioner but a tail like mine goes through bottles in a day. i maintained it regularly. its a hassle at first i asked my dad to chop it off because how much trouble it is to keep clean but he just laughed telling me a girl loves a nice tail. so i took the task to groom it for summer...ever since then it became a habit." he said and she nodded. she could imagine since her hair was very hard to keep clean. white hair sucked honestly. it showed dirt easily so she had to go through great lengths to make sure it was clean.

"i see...well no one can call you filthy...your especially well groomed." she complimented and he chuckled.

he had a smile on his face.

" yeah you got a point. well im going to get some breakfast as soon as you all get clean up. come and join me." he said and she nodded. he left the room and weiss looked around and sighed.

"since when is a schnee concerned with a faunus in the relations or grooming? your acting suspicious." a voice asked and she tensed seeing blake awake eyeing her. weiss growled.

" whom i concern about is no of your business and you have no right to judge me for my fathers inconspicuous actions! i am not him! im not like my brother! now be quiet." weiss said and blake narrowed her eyes.

" very well...i heard you two last night ill fill out a form of all the needed information. is that fine?" she asked and weiss glared. but a new voice cut in.

"that will be fine. full name past connections and family history. well judge you fairly based on it." ruby said walking out of the bathroom drying her hair. blake looked at the girl and flinched at seeing the cold silver eyes.

" but...if you hurt him in anyway or if someone you know hurts him...ill kill you. got it?" she asked and blake nodded. she watched as weiss went in the bathroom to take a shower.

" ill do my best. ill have it done." she said and ruby nodded.

"just because you are approved does not mean i will give up. i just want this as a best of luck. who ever wins may they be happy." she said and blake nodded warily as the young creeped her out.

(with naruto)

naruto sighed as he sat down. he had some cereal for his breakfast. he saw a group of people walking up to his table and smiled slightly seeing it was team jnpr.

" hello." the red head girl said with a blush as the others greeted him. he chuckled as he waved.

"good morning how are you all?" he asked and nora smiled widely.

"i had a dream we got married and went to our honey moon but was suddenly surrounded by grimm but defeated them. we began making out in a field of grimm corpses...twenty years later we had two girls! bryhilder and Margaret who were so cute!" she said in excitement and he was a little put off but smiled.

"that sounds like a good dream nora..." he said and she nodded happily. ren nodded his sympathy to faunus. naruto chuckled. but heard a noise and turned to see a group of human...team crdl if he recalled bullying a rabbit faunus girl. every one glared at them. naruto tried to ignore it but heard another shout of pain. naruto growled slamming his hands on the table as ice formed under them and turned much to Pyrrha's protest he walk toward them. ice crept behind him as his hair faded white and ice glowed red. he grabbed Cardin's wrist and held it in place.

"you must be pretty brave or stupid. its you people who made faunus violent. this is my warning...touch another faunus while im here...and ill freeze your whole team solid for as long as i live. i promise you i don't plan to die for a very long time. got it!" he said with a deadly tone and cardin glared.

"get this mut off me!" he called out to his team but no movement was made. he looked to them to find them froze in place. he turned to a smirking naruto. the boys eyes glinted with amusement.

"sorry i seemed to slip. usually it takes my full concentration to not freeze things...but my friend who have my full attention. now i repeat...touch her or another faunus...you'll die a very cold death or i can burn you like a sinner...which do you prefer?" he asked and his hand erupted with white fire burning the boys wrist causing him to scream in pain. naruto then let him go and turned to the rabbit faunus.

"you can sit with them. i think i may be in trouble with ms. goodwitch." he said pointed at team jnpr and she saw a frowning glynda approach the boy. he waited calmly like he did nothing wrong. she picked up her tray and quickly left to avoid the teacher.

"unfreeze them this instant mr. uzumaki!" she demanded and he frowned.

"you stood over there watching this all go on...i put a stop to it." he said and she frowned.

"there are ways to handle this kind of situation. violence isnt the answer!" she said and he glared.

"neither is sitting and watching! do you realize how it affects the situation? they grow confident that they can do it again and sooner or later they will end up killing the person! but theyre human so its okay huh? like my mothers life doesnt matter? like that girls life doenst matter! let me clear up one thing...human or faunus...if i see bullying...ill end it...understand?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes and went to speak but a voice cut in.

"glynda! enough!...naruto come with me." they turned to see ozpin who looked serious. naruto growled and followed the two professors out to his office. naruto glared as he stood in front of ozpin who stared passively.

" naruto i under stand where you come from...but excessive force is not the answer and neither is observing..." he trailed off glancing at glynda who sighed. he picked up his sentence again seeing they were listening.

" i propose...a in between...a disciplinary squad will be formed for this but with your temper i will not place you in it." he said and naruto glared but stayed silent.

"now another matter is your semblence..." he started but naruto cut in.

"is not a problem now i will..." he started but stoped as qrow stood in front of him.

"kid your semblence is out of control and you are dying slowly as you use it! do you want to upset ruby?" he asked and naruto frowned.

" dad...why are you here?" he asked ignoring the jab at him.

"i was called because my son showed signs of being very ill. now answer me would ruby or summer want you doing this? summer would slap the hell out of you for ignoring this." qrow said and naruto growled as he clenched his fist. the rooms temperture began dropping rapidly.

"dad...shut up." he said only to be punched in the face. glynda went to rush to the downed boy but a cane blocked her path. naruto laid shocked that he was punched by the man who raised him. he stood up slowly with a growl.

"that was for summer...keep up brat. you have been changing for the worse since i told you. but fine if i need to beat you then lets make the whole school watch...lets place our honor on the line. if i lose ill ignore this as those two will. die for all i care...but if i win...never use it again...how does that sound?" he asked and naruto growled but nodded.

"fine...ill be at the stadium. dont make me wait brat." he said and naruto stormed off. qrow groaned as the boy left and grabbed his flask. he went to take a swig but stopped in yell threw it at the wall in anger.

"that damn brat! always pisses me off! he keeps doing these things like no one cares! im gonna beat sense into that little bastard!" he shouted and glynda looked worried. ozpin sighed.

"go prepare the stadium gather the children. this will be a intresting match." he said and glynda frowned but nodded. she left to carry out her tasks.

(with naruto)

he stormed into the room and gathered his combat outfit and went to change. he ignored the cat faunus who sat staring at him. he then left as quickly as he could. he walked to the weapon locker and grabbed his giant sword. he stood in the arena and saw qrow across from him glaring. his father was serious. he looked around and saw students filing in the seats. team ruwby minus him stared shocked as ruby shook in rage.

"i hope your ready brat...i aint gonna hold back." he said and naruto grabbed his sword ready for him. as glynda started the match naruto rushed for the old man but his stomach met qrows boot. naruto dropped and began puking from the impact. naruto made ice spikes shoot for the man but qrow was too fast dodging them. naruto finally stood up and clicked his swords handle as his giant blade grew red hot. he charged the man and swung only to meet qrows sword. qrow laughed seeing the boys shock and pushed him away.

" come on brat! i trained you better than this! summer would be dissapointed at you!" he taunted as narutos hair grew white and he began seeing red a mini blizzard in the room whipped up as the winds violently began to assault them.

(up in the stands)

"how dare he! im gonna kill him!" ruby shouted and weiss looked worried.

"ruby who is he?" she asked and ruby glared not in the mood.

" thats my uncle qrow...his adopted dad." she said with venom causing team ruwby and jnpr to flinch.

(with naruto)

naruto and qrow stared at each other. qrow knew the kid was out for blood now. naruto flipped a switch on the handle of his sword as it broke apart into three pieces. a long sword with a jagged blade a weird sword made most of the giant sword and a small dagger which he placed in his mouth. he crouched down low almost blending into the snow and the snow erupted as the boy vanished. qrow blocked a strike aimed at his chest and jumped back as one came to his face then a his tail frozen with sharp pieces of ice came at him. he rolled out of the way.

"whew that was close. its seems i spoke to soon." qrow said and naruto glared but vanished again. qrow frowned as his sword began transforming into a scythe.

(in the stands)

it was hard to see with the icy wind and snow falling but ruby made the shape out and paled.

"we have to stop this match!" she shouted in horror as the other looked confused. not wasting time she sped off in a burst of rose petals. they turned to see red...everywhere. they blinked not understand but the snow ceased to fall and wind stopped. they all gasped...

(with qrow)

he was looking everywhere and saw red eyes. with as much speed he had he attacked the boy and all he saw was red...blood as his eyes widened...he saw his scythe through narutos stomach and looked to himself seeing his long sword in the same place. both had surprised looks as screaming was heard. but naruto fell forward. qrow stood there and removed the boys sword and sighed.

"damn brat surprised me..." he said and dodged a scythe as he saw ruby crying, she went for another swing but glynda stopped her. she glared at him with so much hatred. she wouldnt yell or scream just glared. he sighed sadly as she was pulled away by the rest of her team who wasnt happy like her. the medics rushed to the boy and him beginning to heal them. but the man blacked out.

(with ruby)

"calm down sis! hes alright!" yang said holding the girl back as the girl cried.

"ill kill him! he went too far!" she shouted and weiss spoke up.

"i agree but naruto got him at the same time. it was a draw. he is alive and well. we cant fight his battles for him." the white themed girl said and ruby stopped.

"im going to naruto!" she said going to his medical room. the doctor tried to stop her but was let through by ozpin.

" how could you let this happen!? you shouldve seen this coming!" ruby shouted and ozpin went to sip on his mug only to be slapped away. ozpin himself was surprised at the teary glare aimed at him.

"because...he wouldnt want us interferring. naruto lost the match...qrow forbid him from using his semblence." ozpin said and ruby frowned.

"you let this happen because of his semblence?" she asked darkly and ozpin nodded. but froze seeing her silver eyes spark to life.

"get out..." she said barely a whisper.

""excuse me?' he asked not hearing her. she glared in anger and as her aura shot up.

"get out! leave him alone! just get the hell out! i wont allow you all to hurt him anymore!" she shouted and a voice cut in.

"but youll let him kill himself? his semblence is harming him! cant you see that?" qrow shouted at the girl who glared.

"so you was gonna save it the trouble and kill him yourself! how dare you!? how dare you act as if you didnt try to end him!" she shouted and he glared.

"it was a accident okay?! he appeared in front of me so fast i couldn't think! i couldnt see and he was trying to kill me also if you havent notice! dammit ruby! he is spiraling out of control!" he shouted and she looked down.

"i know...hes losing it. he isn't okay...but i will help him! you forcing him wont help but instead make him afraid of you all! he see the world different than us. to him its against him and if it is...ill be on his side now leave.." she said and qrows eyes widened. she backed both out the door and shut it. she saw naruto sleeping with i.vs in his arms. she frowned as she approached him. naruto was breathing steadily but she knew he was in pain.

"they will not hurt you anymore. i promise naruto." she said and pulled a chair up. she took his hand and sighed worriedly.


	7. an

an

hey everyone pyro here. im sorry for not updating but the tablet I had messed up and then a great spiral of depression has took a toll on me. work also came first but I will try to get a computer and maybe revise this story among others. please be patient. again im very sorry but im not done yet


	8. looking for betas

hey pyro here

ive been looking for betas for my stories and trying to redo all my stories even post some i never put on net like my change 123 naruto crossover but have trouble spotting errors and flow of my stories. so if your interested plz pm or comment.


End file.
